You Know That
by LeeDHKyu
Summary: Kau tahu itu... Bahkan kau tahu tanpa aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu padamu... Ketika aku telah kembali untukmu lagi... Kau tahu alasannya... /HaeHyuk/Incest/Yaoi/Fanfiction/Threeshoot
1. Chapter 1

You Know That

.

.

Warning : Incest, alur lambat dan membosankan.

.

.

Now Playlist : Yesung - Really Miss You ( The Awl Ost )

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu itu..._

 _Bahkan kau tahu tanpa aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu padamu..._

 _Ketika aku telah kembali untukmu lagi..._

 _Kau tahu alasannya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eunhyuk terdiam, dengan kedua matanya yang melebar sempurna tatkala mendapati sesosok pria yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat secara nyata selama hampir 10 tahun terakhir, kini telah berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan surai hitam yang tampak basah karena hujan salju yang sedang terjadi diluar sana.

"Hm, hai... Bisakah aku masuk? Diluar dingin sekali." Seru orang itu, mencoba membuka percakapan canggung diantara mereka berdua. Pria itu mengusak-usak surainya yang basah dengan jemarinya, dan menatap Eunhyuk yang tak kunjung bergeming jua dari depan pintu rumah itu.

"Eun..."

"Ah, mian." Sahut Eunhyuk lirih. Ia segera menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan sedikit ruang untuk membiarkan pria bermata teduh itu memasuki rumah bibinya itu.

Dengan mantel mahal yang telah sedikit basah, pria yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk itu segera memasuki rumah sederhana yang selalu ia ingat sebagai kampung halamannya itu. Dan setelah sekian lama ia meninggalkan tempat ini, akhirnya ia dapat kembali kerumah ini hanya untuk melihat sang adik yang telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda sehat dan siap menyongsong masa depan tanpa campur tangan dari usahanya sebagai seorang kakak yang seharusnya menafkahi adiknya itu, semejak kepergian orang tuanya yang telah lama meninggal.

Ini semua karena ia telah memilih jalan yang membuatnya terpaksa meninggalkan adiknya selama 10 tahun terakhir dirumah bibinya yang beberapa hari lalu telah meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri. Dan selama itu ia hanya memberikan adiknya uang melalui rekening bank milik adiknya saja, tanpa bisa menjenguk kondisi adiknya hingga kabar meninggalnya sang bibi membuatnya harus membatalkan semua jadwal kegiatannya untuk melihat keadaan Eunhyuk dan membawanya menuju Seoul saat ini juga.

Ia membalikan tubuh tegapnya saat mendengar suara pintu yang telah ditutup pelan oleh adiknya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu. Senyum simpul tak pernah lepas dari paras tampannya tatkala melihat sosok adiknya yang begitu ia rindukan benar-benar telah berada dihadapannya. Bukan didalam mimpinya, ataupun didalam lamunannya. Ia benar-benar dapat menyentuhnya sekarang.

"Apa kau sehat? Bagaimana kabarmu hm?" Tanya pria itu, seraya melepaskan mantelnya yang terasa tidak nyaman lagi untuk dikenakannya karena basah terguyur oleh hujan salju saat ia melewati pemukiman padat penduduk untuk menjangkau rumah bibinya ini.

Tatapan sendunya tak pernah lepas dari setiap gerak-gerik yang di tunjukan pada sosok pemuda bersurai hitam legam dihadapannya. Sorot mata lugu dan juga datar itu, membalas tatapannya dengan bibir yang terbungkam seribu bahasa. Tak ada teriakan rindu, ataupun kemarahan dari sosok adiknya itu. Hanya ada keheningan dan tatapan datar yang sebenarnya tersembunyi kerinduan yang sangat membuncang dihati adiknya itu.

"Aku... Sehat... Dan, baik?" Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya, seraya menggaruk pipinya yang terasa tidak gatal. Mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan dan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti rumah kecil ini. Mata sipitnya melirik ragu pria dewasa yang masih berdiri dihadapannya, dengan senyum simpul menghiasi wajah rupawan yang selalu ia lihat ditelevisi dan selalu menjadi perbincangan hangat teman-teman wanitanya di sekolahnya dulu. Bagaikan mimpi, ia tidak pernah menyangka sang kakak akan kembali kesini untuk menemuinya.

Donghae yang mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh pelan, sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah karpet berwarna cream yang melapisi lantai kayu di tengah rumah itu dan juga sebuah meja kecil yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa makanan dengan porsi satu orang saja.

"Kau sedang makan? Apa kau yang memasak ini sendiri?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Maniknya mengamati setiap masakan sederhana yang diletakkan adiknya diatas meja, mengagumi betapa pandainya sang adik dalam hal memasak untuk ia santap sebagai makan malamnya sendiri. Adiknya sudah mandiri rupanya.

"Hm... Te, tentu... Aku yang memasak. A, apa... Apa kau juga ingin makan?" Sahut Eunhyuk. Masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, ia terlalu gugup untuk sekedar kembali akrab pada sang kakak. 10 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk membuatnya merasa seperti dibuang oleh kakaknya sendiri, saat itu ia terlalu kecil untuk tahu kemana kakaknya akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah kepergian orang tuanya yang telah menjadi korban tanah longsor di rumahnya dulu. Ia tidak pernah punya waktu banyak untuk sekedar saling mengenal dan memahami kehadiran seorang kakak dalam hidupnya. Ia merasa asing akan kehadiran sosok dihadapannya yang tengah menyicipi masakannya diatas meja makan.

Orang ini seperti bukan kakak yang selama ini ia kenal. Orang ini adalah sosok menawan yang selalu ia lihat dan perhatikan di layar televisi. Orang ini yang selalu ada dicover-cover majalah yang selalu teman-teman wanita disekolahnya bawa untuk sekedar dibicarakan akan prestasi dan ketampanan dari sosok pria itu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka. Sosok yang terlihat begitu sempurna itu adalah benar kakak laki-lakinya. Kakaknya yang terlihat asing baginya.

"Wae? Kau melamun?" Pertanyaan Donghae dengan mulut yang sedang mengunyah kimchi lobak buatan Eunhyuk. Sontak membuat Eunhyuk terkejut, ia memang sempat melamun tadi dan itu malah dipergoki oleh kakaknya itu.

"A, aniya."

"Lantas mengapa kau berdiri terus disana? Kemarilah!" Titah Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk segera menghampiri sosok itu dan menempatkan dirinya untuk duduk dihadapan pria bertubuh tegap itu.

"Kau sudah besar ya? Sekarang kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Donghae antusias. Ia menatap Eunhyuk penuh kelembutan, tatapan yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain. Hatinya terlalu senang, karena ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengan adik satu-satunya yang telah ia tinggalkan bersama dengan sang bibi. Ia meninggalkan adiknya bukan karena tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia hanya ingin membuat adiknya bahagia di masa yang akan datang. Memberikan apapun dengan hasil usahanya, hanya untuk membuat sang adik bahadia. Ia tidak ingin masa depan Eunhyuk hancur karena kepergian orang tua mereka dulu. Ia berjanji saat itu, apapun yang terjadi... Ia akan membuat Eunhyuk tak menderita seperti dirinya.

"A, aku sudah lulus sekolah... Hm..."

"Donghae hyung. Kau ingat aku kan?" Perkataan Donghae yang tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Eunhyuk mendongak. Ia menatap mata teduh itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti oleh Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali. Hingga tanpa ia sadari, airmata telah menetes membasahi pipinya yang merona.

"Te, tentu. Tentu saja aku ingat. Do, Donghae hyung... A, aku ingat."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan. Menyambut kedatangannya pada sebuah apartemen mewah yang tampak luas dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka, seakan yang kini berada dihadapannya hanyalah sebuah mimpi disiang bolong.

Ia memalingkan wajah meronanya, ketika mendengar suara kekehan samar yang keluar dari bibir tipis seorang pria yang baru saja membawanya ke Seoul. Pria itu tengah menertawainya dengan bibirnya yang ia tutupi dengan tangan besarnya itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Ah, aniya. Hanya saja, kau begitu lucu. Apa kau suka?" Sahut Donghae, setelah mampu mengendalikan tawanya karena Eunhyuk tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal yang sangat menggemaskan. Pria dengan mata teduhnya itu, segera meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan membawanya menuju lantai dua di apartemen mewahnya itu. Mengajak sang adik untuk melihat kamar tidur Eunhyuk yang telah ia desain sendiri sesuai umur adiknya yang baru berusia 17 tahun.

"Tara! Selamat datang dikamar milikmu~" Seru Donghae semangat. Ia membuka pintu kaca hitam otomatis yang berada dikamar milik adiknya itu, dan memperlihatkan interior kamar itu kepada Eunhyuk yang hanya mampu menerjapkan kedua matanya karena terkejut.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu. Kau akan melanjutkan studymu di Seoul, dan tinggal diapartemen ini bersama hyung. Kka, beristirahatlah. Besok hyung tidak ada jadwal, jadi kita akan bicarakan tentang universitas barumu nanti." Ucap Donghae, seraya membimbing Eunhyuk untuk memasuki kamar dengan nuansa serba putih itu. Menghantarkan tubuh itu untuk menduduki ranjang empuk yang berlapiskan seprai dengan corak garis-garis biru muda.

Eunhyuk hanya dapat menuruti setiap perbuatan yang Donghae lakukan padanya. Pikirannya terlalu terkejut akan kejutan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu. Ia seperti bermimpi ketika seorang malaikat membawanya pergi menuju keindahan surga, membawanya pada kebahagiaan yang tiada tara dalam hidupnya.

Eunhyuk terduduk diatas ranjang, mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Donghae yang tengah membereskan ranjangnya untuk siap ia baringkan nanti. Pikirannya terlalu larut, hingga tanpa sadar wajah sang kakak telah berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Kenapa melamun lagi? Apa kau tidak suka?" Donghae tersenyum simpul, mengamati setiap jengkal raut wajah halus sang adik yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat sedekat ini. Wajah manis itu tak pernah berubah, mata bulat bagaikan permata itu benar-benar telah dapat ia lihat secara nyata. Ini bukan ilusi lagi, Eunhyuk benar-benar berada dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak suka aku membawamu ke apartemenku?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Memastikan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Eunhyuk saat ini. Ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang Eunhyuk pikirkan tentang dirinya dan juga keputusannya untuk membawa Eunhyuk ke apartemennya.

Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi terdiam, kini membalas tatapan lembut sang kakak yang begitu menyejukan hatinya.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya. Aku... Masih memilikimu, hyung." Hanya jawaban sederhana yang terlontar dari bibir ranum itu, hingga membuat Donghae segera menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Menghantarkan kerinduan yang membuncang tiada tara diantara kedua sosok saudara itu. Menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar, hingga selama ini telah membuat seseorang diantara mereka harus mengalami penderitaan selama bertahun-tahun.

Akhirnya...

Akhirnya ia bisa memilikinya.

Hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Astaga, kau benar-benar membawanya ke apartemenmu?! Demi Tuhan Lee Donghae, reputasimu bisa hancur jika publik tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan!"_ Pekik seorang pria dari sebrang telepon yang membuat telinga Donghae berdengung sakit. Pria tampan itu sempat menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinganya yang segera ia usap dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian meletakan kembali ponsel berwarna hitam itu di telinganya.

"Apa?! Reputasi apa hyung?! Untuk apa aku harus memikirkan hal itu?! Adikku sendirian, dan aku tidak mungkin diam saja seperti sebelumnya!" Sahut Donghae frustasi kepada pria yang notabenenya adalah manajernya itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sebelum mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa.

 _"Kau lupa apa yang pernah kau katakan kepada publik?! Saat setelah kau debut, apa kau lupa tentang fakta dimana kau mengelak bahwa kau tidak mempunyai siapapun selain dirimu sendiri?! Pikirkan itu Lee Donghae! Kau telah menipu publik, dan kau masih tidak memikirkan reputasimu sebagai seorang aktor terkenal?! Ingat perjuanganmu untuk dapat sampai sejauh ini! Apa kau mau menyia-nyiakan semuanya?!"_ Dengus sang manajer gusar. Pria tambun dengan kacamata tebal yang membingkai kedua matanya, perlahan memijit keningnya yang mulai terasa pening akibat memikirkan tindakan Donghae yang kini telah diluar batas.

Donghae yang mendengar jelas penuturan dari manajernya itu hanya menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan kanannya yang bergetar. Ia mengingat sangat jelas akan setiap perkataannya kepada para wartawan ketika ia baru saja debut di dunia akting, ia telah mengatakan kepada publik bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki keluarga dan hidup sebatang kara. Ia berjuang sendiri untuk merintis karirnya sebagai seorang aktor dengan jerih payahnya sendiri dan itu sukses membuatnya menjadi bintang reality show selama berbulan-bulan karena masa lalunya yang mampu memotivasi orang lain. Hingga kini ia telah sukses menjadi aktor papan atas dengan fans yang selalu memuja-muja kebaikannya dan juga bakatnya yang luar biasa. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, segala macam yang telah ia terima sekarang adalah karena kisah bohong yang telah ia ciptakan sendiri untuk membuatnya menjadi yang teratas _**dan juga untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang selalu ia kubur dalam-dalam, tanpa satu orangpun yang mengetahuinya, bahkan manajernya sendiri.**_

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri, hyung." Ucap Donghae lirih. Ia memandang sejenak sebuah kamar yang terletak dilantai dua apartemennya, dan mendapati kamar itu masih tertutup rapat dengan seseorang yang sedang terlelap didalam sana. Berharap sang penghuni kamar itu, tidak keluar dari kamar itu barang sedetikpun.

 _"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa mengusirnya lagi dari apartemenmu kan?"_

"Hyung!"

 _"Baiklah, kau jangan biarkan orang lain tahu bahwa kau memiliki seorang adik! Jangan membiarkannya keluar dari apartemenmu barang sekejap pun! Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar publik maupun wartawan tidak melihat adanya orang lain didalam apartemenmu! Aku berharap sebelum kau membawanya ke apartemenmu, tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatnya memasuki apartemenmu. Ingat Donghae! Jika semua orang tahu habislah karirmu!"_ Tutur manajer Donghae dengan nada tajam. Membuat Donghae hanya mampu mendesah nafas berat.

"A, aku sudah menjanjikannya untuk melanjutkan studynya ke universitas di Seoul hyung. A, apa tidak bisa ia diberikan kelonggaran untuk keluar apartemen hanya saat ia kuliah nanti?" Cicit Donghae pelan. Ia meremas lututnya dengan gusar, berharap sang manajer memberikan jalan keluar untuk keputusannya yang terlalu tanpa pikir panjang itu.

 _"Astaga Lee Donghae! Kau membuatku sakit kepala! Sekarang apa kau sudah mendaftarkannya ke universitas?!"_

"Be, belum. A, aku akan membicarakannya besok dengan adikku."

 _"Sebelum kau lakukan itu, biar aku saja yang melakukan registrasinya atas nama orang tua ku. Aku akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah adik angkatku dan segala yang bersangkutan dengan adikmu, itu atas tanggung jawabku! Kau tak usah cemaskan itu! Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera istirahat, ah tidak! Tapi aku yang butuh istirahat sekarang! Kita bicarakan lagi nanti!"_ Dengus manajer Donghae, sebelum menutup sambungan ponselnya dengan Donghae. Meninggalkan Donghae yang menghempaskan ponselnya pada sisi ranjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa miliknya, seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Kenapa dulu kau lakukan itu, bodoh?!" Gumamnya lirih. Ia benar-benar telah melanggar perjanjiannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Semua ia lakukan dahulu hanya untuk melupakan kehidupan kelamnya yang sangat menyakitkan, ia hanya ingin menata kehidupan barunya kembali dan melepaskan masa lalunya dengan cerita bodoh itu. Dan setelah berita kepergian sang bibi terdengar olehnya, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk membiarkan hatinya semakin terluka saat membayangkan Eunhyuk tinggal sebatang kara didunia ini, tanpa kehadiran dirinya sebagai seorang kakak yang seharusnya menjaga dan melindunginya dari kerasnya dunia. Dan kebohongannya dahulu, benar-benar menjadi bumerang baginya sekarang.

Kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Ia harus mempertahankannya.

"Tenang sayang, semua untukmu saat ini. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, semua akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae bersenandung dengan riang pagi hari ini, seraya meletakan beberapa makanan rumahan yang baru saja ia masak untuk sarapannya pagi ini beserta dengan sang adik yang masih terbaring nyenyak diatas ranjangnya.

Ia tidak peduli bahwa diluar sana matahari masih belum menampakan dirinya di permukaan bumi. Ia terlalu bahagia akan kehadiran adiknya yang telah sekian lama berpisah dengannya, dan kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah ia sia-siakan lagi. Ia akan membuat masakan super spesial untuk menyambut pagi pertama Eunhyuk di apartemennya. Lalu mempersiapkan keperluan Eunhyuk yang akan kuliah beberapa hari lagi, beruntunglah ia punya manajer yang mau membantunya membelikan segala macam perlengkapan kuliah adiknya seperti sepatu, tas, dan lain sebagainya.

"Astaga, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk sekedar menyuruhku membawakan pesananmu kemarin tuan Lee Donghae! Memangnya tidak bisa apa kalau kau menyuruhku datang lebih siang?!" Baru saja Donghae sempat memikirkan kebaikan hati manajernya, dan sekarang orang yang pria tampan itu maksud tiba diapartemennya dengan membawa kardus besar yang ia tahu adalah perlengkapan study adiknya yang baru dipesannya kepada manajernya dini hari tadi.

"Ah hyung! Syukurlah kau datang lebih cepat!" Seru Donghae dengan senyum lebar yang membuat manajer dari pria itu berdecak, sebelum meletakkan kardus besar itu di lantai kayu apartemen milik Donghae.

"Kau ini keterlaluan sekali. Inikan hari liburku, kenapa harus aku yang membeli perlengkapan kuliah adikmu itu?! Ck!" Ujar pria berusia 35tahun itu, seraya menghampiri Donghae yang masih berdiri disamping meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa menu makanan yang terbilang cukup mewah itu. "Woah, kau memasak sebanyak ini? Boleh aku menyicipinya?"

"Hentikan itu tua bangka! Kau tidak diperkenankan untuk menyicipi masakanku! Karena ini bukan untuk kau nikmati!" Sela Donghae, seraya memukul tangan manajernya yang terulur untuk mencomot masakannya itu. Sang manajer yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"Jadi ini untuk adikmu saja? Apa tidak ada jatah untukku yang sudah jauh-jauh membeli segala macam keperluan adikmu? Kemana dia, aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Bukan saatnya tuan manajer. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembali saja kerumahmu, nikmati liburanmu bersama anak-anakmu dan juga istrimu hyung!" Donghae segera mendorong tubuh manajernya menuju pintu apartemennya yang berada di dekat ruang tamu. Mengusir manajernya sesegera mungkin, sebelum ia memergoki Eunhyuk yang berada didalam apartemennya.

"Ya, ya! Ke, kenapa?! Padahal aku baru saja sampai!" Sungut manajer tak terima, ia mencoba memberontak dari dorongan Donghae. Namun kekuatan pria yang lebih muda 8tahun darinya itu, begitu kuat hingga ia tidak mampu melawannya.

"Baiklah hyung! Sampai bertemu besok!" Ucap Donghae ketika telah berhasil membawa manajernya keluar dari apartemennya.

"Tunggu Donghae! Aku lupa untuk mengatakan ini padamu semalam. Kau harus segera menganti password rumahmu, dan jangan sampai aku tahu. Ini untuk menghindari terjadinya hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." Donghae mengangguk setuju. Ia segera menutup pintu apartemennya, menguncinya, dan mengganti password pintunya seperti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh manajernya itu.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, ia mengusap wajahnya, sebelum kembali membalikan tubuhnya menuju dapur apartemennya. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sosok Eunhyuk yang masih mengenakan piyama tidur sedang berdiri di sisi tangga dengan tatapan yang mengarah padanya penuh tanya.

"Hyuㅡ"

"Ah! Ka, kau sudah bangun? Hm... Ba, bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah nyenyak?" Sela Donghae dengan senyum gugup terpantri diwajah rupawannya. Ia segera menghampiri Eunhyuk, meraih bahu sang adik dan kemudian mendorong tubuh mungil itu menuju meja makan yang berada didekat dapur apartemen mewah itu. "Kebetulan kau sudah bangun, sekarang waktunya kita sarapan!" Lanjut Donghae, seraya mendudukan tubuh Eunhyuk di salah satu kursi meja makannya.

Eunhyuk tertegun ketika menatap beberapa makanan yang telah tertata begitu rapi di atas meja makan berwarna putih dihadapannya itu. Ia bahkan belum menggosok gigi, tapi hyungnya ini malah membawanya langsung ke meja makan dan menyuruhnya untuk segera sarapan. Ia menatap Donghae ketika pria itu telah duduk dihadapannya, dengan seulas senyum hangat yang menjadi penyambut hari baru diapartemen pria itu.

"Aku memasak ini khusus untukmu, makanlah selagi panas!" Titah Donghae, ia segera meraih mangkuk kosong yang berada di depan Eunhyuk. Memasukan beberapa sendok nasi kedalam mangkuk milik Eunhyuk, lalu meletakkannya kembali di depan meja sang adik. "Kka, makanlah sepuasnya. Masakan ini aku buat dari berbagai jenis makanan khas dari negara luar, aku harap kau menyukainya."

"H, hyung yang memasak?" Tanya Eunhyuk tak percaya. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan mata bulatnya yang terbelalak. Astaga, pria dihadapannya benar-benar luar biasa. Sulit dipercaya bahwa seseorang yang tengah bersinar itu, adalah benar kakak kandungnya.

"Tentu. Aku belajar memasak juga selama 10tahun ini, karena aku tidak ingin jika adikku nanti kelaparan hanya karena aku tidak bisa memberikanmu makanan yang layak untukmu. Semua makanan yang aku buat, memiliki kandungan gizi yang baik untuk pertumbuhanmu! Sekarang segeralah makan, setelah itu kita akan membicarakan tentang sekolah barumu." Ujar Donghae penuh semangat. Ia memberikan beberapa lauk dan meletakkannya di atas mangkuk yang terdapat nasi untuk Eunhyuk. Ia tak lupa membawa segelas susu strawberry hangat kesukaan Eunhyuk dan meletakkannya di sisi kanan Eunhyuk, membuat Eunhyuk hanya mampu tercenung akan apa yang sedang kakaknya itu lakukan untuknya.

Eunhyuk tak bergeming ketika kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera makan. Kedua matanya hanya menatap dalam sosok pria yang kini tengah membalas tatapannya dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa? Apa... Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Donghae memastikan mengapa Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja terdiam dengan sorot mata yang begitu dalam mengarah kepadanya.

Eunhyuk tetap tak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae padanya, ia hanya diam dan terus mengamati wajah kakaknya yang diam-diam sangat ia rindukan. Ia masih berharap jika ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi yang akan memudar ketika ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku masih tidak percaya, jika kau benar-benar adalah hyungku. Aku kira ini hanyalah mimpi, seakan hal ini terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi padaku. Selama 10 tahun aku kehilangan seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menemaniku sejak kepergian abeoji dan eomma, aku merasa di buang begitu saja oleh seseorang yang selalu ku panggil dengan sebutan hyung. 10 tahun lamanya aku hanya melihatmu dalam sebuah drama yang selalu ditonton oleh bibi, aku bahkan tidak peduli akan kehidupanmu sebagai seorang aktor, aku tak pernah mempedulikan obrolan konyol tentangmu dari semua teman sekolahku. Aku seakan tidak ingin tahu betapa suksesnya dirimu, ketika dirimu saja tidak ingin memikirkanku..." Eunhyuk segera menundukan kepalanya, ketika mendapati setetes air mata lolos begitu saja membasahi pipinya tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia mengusap pipinya sebelum kembali mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap lembut sosok hyungnya yang terdiam dengan sorot mata yang selalu menghangatkan hati Eunhyuk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku salah menilaimu hyung... Sejak kepergian bibi, aku pikir aku akan benar-benar hidup seorang diri. Kemudian ternyata kau datang kembali padaku, dan membawaku pergi bersamamu untuk tinggal... Su, sungguh... Aku merasa seperti mimpi... Te, terima kasih... Terima kasih hyung!" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara yang terbata-bata, seraya memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk seseorang yang tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya seakan menahan sesuatu yang sedang bergejolak di dalam hatinya. _Belum saatnya ia katakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk_.

Ia hanya diam, tanpa menanggapi perkataan Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menyantap masakan buatannya dengan sangat lahap. Mulutnya tampak penuh dengan bibir bergetar seakan menahan tangisnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Pe, pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Donghae pelan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menatap Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan Donghae, hanya mengangguk dengan membiarkan airmata mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang memerah.

"H, hyung... I, ini enak sekali... Benar-benar enak..."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Donghae yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan kuliahnya dari dalam kardus besar yang sejak pagi tadi tergeletak begitu saja di dekat meja makan.

"Lihat, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?" Tanya Donghae penuh semangat. Ia memberikan sebuah tas slempang berwarna hitam itu kepada Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam mengamati dirinya. "Aku berharap kau menyukai pemberianku. Saat kau sudah mulai kuliah,kau harus mengenakannya ya?" Tungkas Donghae, membuat senyuman terpantri di wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak merona. Ia meraih tas yang diberikan Donghae padanya, dan memeluknya seakan itu adalah benda satu-satunya yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sudah menentukan dimana kau akan melanjutkan studymu disini. Universitas yang bagus untukmu dan sesuai dengan kepintaranmu itu, adalah di SM University. Disana tempatnya para selebriti untuk menunjang pendidikan mereka, akan banyak beasiswa menuju universitas terkenal jika kau ingin melanjutkan S2 mu diluar negeri untuk setiap mahasiswa dari lulusan terbaik universitas itu dan disana telah bekerja sama juga dengan berbagai perusahaan-perusahaan ternama jika kau ingin langsung bekerja setelah lulus. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik dan akan banyak sekali universitas dari luar negeri dan juga perusahaan ternama yang memperebutkan mu untuk bergabung dengan mereka." Ujar Donghae panjang lebar. Ia masih sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai perlengkapan sekolah yang di beli oleh manajernya itu, tanpa memandang Eunhyuk yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang membulat sempurna.

"H, hyung... Ka, kau bercanda!" Pekik Eunhyuk tak percaya. Apa kakaknya sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa ia kuliah ditempat yang elit seperti itu? Kali ini kejutan dari Donghae benar-benar sudah tidak lucu lagi!

"Waeyo?" Tanya Donghae heran. Ia menyernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat kegelisahan yang terpancar dari wajah Eunhyuk.

"A, aku tidak ingin kuliah disana hyung!" Protes Eunhyuk. Ia mencengkram tas yang baru saja di belikan Donghae untuknya, ia terlalu takut mengecewakan Donghae yang sudah rela mencarikannya universitas terbaik untuk masa depannya kelak. Akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menerimanya kali ini, ia hanya seorang anak yang lulus di sekolah umum sebelum kakaknya mengajaknya ke Seoul. Ia tidak mau mempermalukan hyungnya, cukup di universitas standar saja ia pasti akan mampu melanjutkan masa depannya tanpa harus menerima bantuan dari kakaknya.

"A, aku ingin belajar di universitas negeri saja."Lanjut Eunhyuk pelan. Ia sontak menundukan wajahnya karena takut melihat kekecewaan terpancar di wajah kakaknya itu.

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng cepat. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam mata teduh milik Donghae dihadapannya.

"A, aniya! Aniya hyung! Aku tidak ingin kuliah di tempat seelit itu hyung. Ka, kau kan tahu aku bukan seorang selebriti. Aku tidak bisa, kau... Kau tidak mungkinkan harus menanggung malu karena telah membawaku ketempat sehebat itu. Se, sedangkan aku berasal dari lulusan sekolah umum dipinggir desa. Tidak, tidak! Aku bisa menata masa depanku sendiri meskipun hanya dari universitas biasa saja!" Jelas Eunhyuk dengan tatapan memohon kepada Donghae yang tengah menyernyitkan keningnya karena merasa ada yang janggal dari setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir ranum adiknya itu.

Donghae segera meninggalkan kardus yang kini telah kosong, dan mendekatkan dirinya kepada Eunhyuk yang terduduk diatas sofa berwarna cokelat muda itu di dalam ruang tamu apartemennya. Mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disamping Eunhyuk, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya tepat diatas tangan kiri Eunhyuk disisi sofa.

"Jangan katakan hal itu lagi didepanku. Kau mengerti?!" Ucap Donghae. Kedua matanya menatap tajam tepat kedalam iris kelam milik Eunhyuk yang begitu memukau. Ia mengusap pipi merah itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak akan pernah membuatku harus menanggung malu. Tidak peduli alasannya, bagiku kau luar biasa. Tapi jika memang keputusanku membuatmu tak nyaman. Baiklah, kau boleh kuliah di universitas yang memang menjadi kemauanmu. Lakukanlah sesukamu, hyung akan membantumu sebisanya." Sambung Donghae dengan memberikan senyum hangatnya kepada Eunhyuk yang kini melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Se, semudah itukah? Ku kira... Hyung akan menolak permintaanku..." Cicit Eunhyuk tak percaya. Ia meraih telapak tangan Donghae yang masih berada di pipinya dan menurunkannya untuk ia genggam begitu erat.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, tatkala melihat pemandangan yang begitu menggemaskan yang tergambar dari raut wajah adiknya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku memaksakan kehendakku jika membuatmu tak nyaman? Kebahagiaanmu adalah hal yang terutama bagi hyung. Jadi, lakukan apa yang menurutmu senang."

"Te, terima kasih hyung! Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

.

 _Kau tahu..._

 _Kau amat sangat tahu..._

 _Alasan mengapa, dan untuk apa aku selalu memikirkanmu di sepanjang hidupku..._

 _Kau tahu itu, tanpa perlu aku katakan padamu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

Entah boleh enggak sebut orangnya disini, namanya akunnya Naehyuk. Kemarin sempat request ff tentang *dirahasiakan* tapi gak bisa janji bakal bikin ff seperti yang dia mau. Dan ini yang eon maksud kemaren Ri. ff yang seperti gambaran eon kemarin, eon ngambil yang bagian donghar jadi seorang aktor. Mian ya, ga bisa sesuai sama requestan kamu. tapi mungkin lain kali, eon coba buat ff request seperti yang kamu mau. Mian ya, eon belum begitu mahir. #Mogaanaknyabaca

dan buat semuanya, ingatkan aku ini hanya twoshoot. Semoga bisa update sesegera mungkin. Ahh terima kasih yang selama ini udah mau baca ffku yang rata-rata belum selesai semua. Tapi aku harap kalian menikmatinya, meskipun ga meninggalkan review di setiap ff yang kalian baca di akun ku.

Baiklah sampai ketemu lagii heheheh


	2. Chapter 2

_Donghae menatap nyalang sosok mungil dihadapannya yang menghalangi langkah kakinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu._

 _"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Bentak Donghae murka. Ia segera mendorong tubuh kecil itu agar tidak menghalangi langkahnya untuk meninggalkan padang rumput yang kini bergerak tak tentu arah oleh tiupan angin senja yang cukup kencang di desa kecil itu._

 _Sosok itu sempat terjatuh dengan keras diatas rerumputan hijau yang terasa sangat basah akibat hujan deras tadi siang yang membuat tanah didesa itu menjadi lembab dan basah._

 _"Jangan pergi!" Seru anak itu, ia segera bangkit dari keterjatuhannya dan kembali mengejar sosok pria yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya. Mengabaikan jeritan sang bibi yang tengah mengejar sosok kecil itu agar tidak mengikuti langkah pria berusia 17 tahun yang berada didepan mereka berdua._

 _"Hyung? Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Seru anak itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia mencoba meraih punggung sang kakak, namun kakinya terpeleset hingga membuat tubuh kecilnya kembali terjatuh dengan wajah yang menghantam tanah lembab itu terlebih dahulu._

 _Pria yang kini melangkah didepan sosok kecil itu, tersentak kaget ketika merasakan bahwa kakinya seperti ada yang menahannya agar tidak melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju stasiun kereta yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya yang berada di ujung kota Ilsan itu._

 _Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sesosok anak berusia 7 tahun telah menahan kakinya dengan kedua tangannya yang sangat mungil. Tubuhnya yang tersungkur dibawah kaki pria itu, membuat pria yang lebih tua dari sosok kecil itu hanya mampu berteriak seraya mengibas-ngibaskan kakinya supaya kedua tangan kecil itu segera melepaskan pergelangan kakinya._

 _"Lepaskan! Jangan ikuti aku! Kenapa kau harus menghalangiku untuk pergi?! Semua sudah berakhir! Jangan membuatku harus tetap berada disini hanya untuk menerima caci maki dari mereka! Mereka sudah mati, tapi kenapa?! Kenapa mereka masih saja menghantuiku dengan makian mereka?! Lepaskan aku LEE EUNHYUK! INI SEMUA KARENA KAU DATANG DI DUNIA INI! SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK MEMBIARKANNYA TERJADI!" Pria itu tanpa sadar menendang wajah sosok kecil yang bernama Eunhyuk itu, hingga membuat kedua tangan mungil itu terlepas dari pergelangan kaki pria berusia 17 tahun itu._

 _Sadar akan perbuatannya yang menyakiti adiknya itu, pria itu sontak melebarkan kedua matanya dan tercekat ketika mendapati darah mengalir melalui sudut bibir sosok kecil yang kini mencoba untuk bangkit._

 _"Hyu, hyung... Ke, kenapa mau pergi? A, apa Hyukee tidak boleh ikut hyung? Bolehkah aku ikut? A, aku ingin sama-sama hyung saja. Aku tidak mau hyung pergi sama seperti appa dan umma. A, aku mohon hyung... Hyukee ikut ya?" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan suara pelan. Nafasnya tercekat karena airmata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras akibat rasa perih yang menjalar pada pipi bulatnya akibat tendangan dari sosok pria yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _Mata polos dengan airmata yang menggenangi kedua iris kelabu itu, membuat pria berusia 17 tahun itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena tidak mampu untuk menatap mata indah yang selalu ia puja tanpa diketahui oleh adik manisnya itu._

 _Ia memejamkan matanya, tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan goyah kali ini. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus segera pergi dan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi padanya selama hidup ditempat ini._

 _Ia harus meninggalkannya._

 _Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah lugu itu lagi dalam kehidupan barunya nanti._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin membawa anak kecil sepertimu untuk ikut pergi bersamaku. Aku tidak pernah berharap mempunyai seorang adik seperti mu yang setiap hari hanya merengek dan selalu menyusahkanku saja. Jika kau memang menganggapku sebagai hyungmu, maka jangan halangi lagi kepergianku! JIKA KAU MENGERTI, JANGAN PERNAH MENAHANKU UNTUK PERGI DARI DIRIMU!" Teriakan pria itu adalah kata-kata terakhir dari sosok itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sosok mungil yang masih berdiri dengan airmata yang kian membasahi pipi bulatnya yang merona._

 _Bibir mungil itu tampak bergetar ketika bayangan laki-laki itu perlahan semakin jauh dari pandangannya yang mulai mengabur karena kabut kepedihan begitu menyelimuti kedua bola mata bulatnya yang tampak lugu._

 _Ia tidak mengerti apa yang kakaknya katakan pada dirinya, ia hanya mengerti bahwa kakaknya telah pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri._

 _Ia berteriak memanggil nama sosok pria yang begitu berharga baginya itu, namun percuma saja... Pria itu tak juga berbalik arah dan kembali menghampiri sosok mungil yang kini hanya mampu menangis kencang didalam pelukan sang bibi._

 _"Hyung... Hyu, hyung... Jangan pergi dari Hyukee... Hiks, Hyukee tidak tahu kenapa Donghae hyung marah sama Hyukee sampai Donghae hyung pergi dari Hyukee... Hiks... Uhm... Ma, maafin Hyukee... Hyukee minta maaf, hyung... Hyung jangan pergi... Hiks... Hiks... Hyukee tidak mau sendirian..."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangunlah, sayang. Jangan menangis. Hyung ada disini. Kau mimpi buruk hm?" Donghae terduduk dipinggir ranjang besar itu, seraya mengusap pipi putih yang telah dibasah oleh tetesan airmata dari sosok manis yang tengah terbaring dengan raut kegelisahan yang terlihat jelas diwajah merona milik adiknya itu.

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya perlahan, membiarkan airmata semakin melesak keluar dari kedua bola matanya yang kini terperangkap oleh mata teduh seorang pria yang selalu ia rindukan selama 10 tahun terakhir mereka berpisah.

"Hyu, hyung..."

"Sudah, tenanglah. Semua baik-baik saja. Hyung sudah disini untuk menemanimu." Ujar Donghae, mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya telah mengalami mimpi buruk. Ia mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dan sesekali mengelus surai hitamnya yang tampak basah akibat keringat.

Eunhyuk hanya mampu terdiam, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering untuk sekedar menyapa Donghae yang sepertinya baru saja tiba di apartemen setelah bekerja hampir seharian penuh. Donghae yang mengerti kondisi Eunhyuk, segera mengambil segelas air yang terdapat di nakas dekat ranjang dan menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk duduk, kemudian mengarahkan gelas kaca penuh air itu untuk segera diminum oleh Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau sudah tenang?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pelan, seraya mengusap wajahnya yang telah basah oleh airmata dan juga keringat. Matanya tampak sembab ketika ia mencoba membalas tatapan Donghae yang begitu menenangkan hatinya.

"Su, sudah pulang hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk gugup ketika merasakan tenggorokannya kian membaik setelah Donghae memberikannya segelas air tadi. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun hasilnya terlihat sangat buruk dimata Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang milik Eunhyuk. Dan meraih telapak tangan Eunhyuk untuk ia genggam dengan erat, seakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Eunhyuk untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menangis hm? Apa yang kau mimpikan?" Donghae tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya panjangnya perlahan mengusap lembut punggung tangan Eunhyuk yang berada di atas pahanya. Memberikan ketenangan pada sang adik yang begitu berharga bagi hidupnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak, memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia keluarkan dari bibir ranumnya atas setiap pertanyaan yang Donghae ajukan kepada dirinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mengalami mimpi buruk itu lagi setelah sekian lama kejadian memilukan itu telah hilang dalam ingatannya. Kenangan yang paling menakutkan selama hidupnya dan berharap tidak akan pernah terulang kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tidak, jangan sampai Donghae mengetahuinya! Ia tidak ingin kakaknya itu mengingat masa lalu mereka jika ia mengatakan mimpinya pada Donghae dan hal itu pasti akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi lebih buruk jika mengingat lagi kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Eunhyuk terlalu takut jika dirinya akan kembali kehilangan semuanya.

Seandainya saja hal buruk tiba-tiba terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka berdua di waktu mendatang, ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk hidup bersama Donghae.

Asalkan Donghae tidak meninggakannya lagi, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mempertahankan keberadaan pria itu disisinya.

"A, aku... Aku hanya teringat akan bibi... I, iya... Aku... A, aku merindukannya..." Sahut Eunhyuk gugup. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan kakaknya yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Benarkah? Kau merindukannya hm? Sudahlah, ia telah bahagia di atas sana. Kau tidak perlu bersedih, arra?" Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum simpul kepada Eunhyuk yang kembali menatap dirinya. Pria itu segera mengecup kening Eunhyuk, menyalurkan perasaan mendalam kepada sosok mungil yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang miliknya.

Eunhyuk perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya ketika menerima perlakuan hangat yang telah Donghae berikan kepadanya saat ini. Entah mengapa, ia menyukainya. Ia sangat menyukainya, dan berharap kehangatan ini tidak akan pernah hilang lagi dalam hidupnya kelak.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi. Sekarang masih pukul 3 pagi." Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Eunhyuk yang kian merona dibuatnya. Dan betapa beruntungnya Donghae, ia bisa menikmati wajah elok itu dari jarak sedekat ini.

"A, aniya. Aku tidak bisa tidur lagi hyung. Hm... Ba, bagaimana syuting hari ini? Apakah... Berjalan lancar? Hm, apa hyung mau kubuatkan susu hangat? Tunggu sebentar." Tanya Eunhyuk bertubi-tubi, disertai dengan suaranya yang terdengar gugup dan terbata. Menambah kesan lucu bagi Donghae yang sejak tadi tak berpaling untuk menatap wajah manis itu. Eunhyuk yang berniat turun dari ranjang, sontak membuat Donghae segera meraih lengan Eunhyuk dan menahannya agar tidak beranjak dari ranjang.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa membuatnya nanti. Sekarang ayo berbaring dan tidurlah lagi, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terlelap." Donghae menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya pada Eunhyuk, sebelum pria berusia 27 tahun itu menaiki ranjang milik sang adik dan membaringkan tubuhnya disisi ranjang Eunhyuk yang masih kosong. Ia menyuruh Eunhyuk untuk kembali berbaring disisinya dan membiarkan wajah sang adik menyapanya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat dengan wajah rupawannya.

"Tutup matamu, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi menjelang." Ujar Donghae pelan. Ia mengusap pipi Eunhyuk dengan lembut, dan membiarkan sang adik menyambut tangannya dengan jemari mungil milik Eunhyuk.

"Be, berjanjilah padaku hyung. Jangan pernah pergi sebelum aku kembali membuka mataku. Tetaplah bersamaku dan jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku ingin selalu bersamamu hyung..." Eunhyuk beringsut mendekati tubuh Donghae yang terbaring di hadapannya dan segera memeluk tubuh pria itu dengan erat, seakan ia takut jika pria beraroma maskulin itu hilang dari kehidupannya.

Donghae membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Ia bahkan merengkuh tubuh itu agar semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Merasakan setiap kehangatan yang selama bertahun-tahun tidak ia rasakan dalam kehidupan kelamnya. Segala hasrat yang selama ini berusaha ia tahan, hampir saja runtuh jika saja ia tidak menyadari batasan yang sejak dulu selalu membuatnya muak.

Semua karena peristiwa mengerikan itu. Peristiwa dimana dirinya menjadi iblis yang telah menyebabkan kedua orangtuanya kecewa dan merasa terkhiananti, hingga pertengkaran itu menjadi akhir dari pertemuannya dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggalkan goresan luka menganga yang tak bisa terobati lagi didalam hatinya.

Ia hanya menyesali, mengapa ini harus terjadi padanya? Kenapa harus dia yang mengalaminya? Dan kenapa harus Eunhyuk yang menjadi saudara kandungnya?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan hasrat terpendamnya terhadap Eunhyuk?

Kenapa harus Eunhyuk?

 _ **"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DONGHAE?!"**_

Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu tiba-tiba membuat Donghae tersentak. Jeritan wanita itu, dan wajah ketakutan itu, caci makinya yang memekakan telinga, dan juga pukulan menyakitkan yang di berikan pria tua itu terhadap dirinya.

Kedua sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Wanita itu yang telah melahirkannya, dan menghadiahkannya seorang adik manis yang begitu ia puja-puja hingga saat ini. Kemudian sosok pria tua yang selalu mendidik keras dirinya sebagai seorang anak sulung di dalam keluarga mereka. Segala perbuatan kedua sosok itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatan kelamnya hingga menimbulkan rasa benci didalam hatinya.

Tidak, mereka sudah tiada. Kedua sosok itu telah lama pergi dan tak akan pernah bisa menghalangi langkahnya lagi kali ini.

Ia sudah memilih jalan ini, dan ia akan mempertahankannya sekarang.

Tidak akan ada orang lain yang dapat menghalanginya lagi. Ia bebas untuk memilikinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Hyung janji padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun Donghae."

"Hah?!"

Pria berkacamata yang sejak tadi duduk disebelah pria bernama Donghae atau sebut saja dia sebagai manajer dari aktor terkenal Lee Donghae itu, hanya mampu mendesah pasrah ketika mendapati sosok aktor yang ia naungi itu tidak mendengarkan setiap perkataannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mengenai jadwal kegiatan pria itu selanjutnya.

"Sejak tadi aku mengajakmu bicara. Tapi sepertinya kau sedang asik dengan duniamu saja." Sungut manajer dari pria yang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretannya hari ini. Donghae yang mendengar keluhan sang manajer hanya tersenyum kecil, menanggapi ucapan pria bertubuh tambun itu tanpa banyak bicara. Memang benar, tadi ia sedang melamun. Memikirkan Eunhyuk yang terpaksa harus ia tinggalkan di apartemen selama dua hari satu malam, karena jadwal kerjanya yang begitu padat dan berlokasi cukup jauh dari Seoul. Membuat Donghae mau tidak mau harus mengorbankan Eunhyuk untuk mendapatkan penghasilan dan juga tuntutan kontraknya dengan seorang produser film yang tidak bisa ia tolak.

Donghae kembali mengalihkan wajahnya menghadap jendela mobil Van yang saat ini tengah melaju kencang menuju lokasi syuting, menikmati pemandangan salju yang turun membasahi permukaan bumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar adikmu? Apa dia sudah menemukan universitas yang cocok untuknya?" Suara manajer yang duduk di sebelah Donghae kembali terdengar setelah pria itu selesai melihat jadwal kegiatan Donghae yang akan dilaksanakan selama dua hari satu malam di dalam Tab milik pria tambun itu.

"Dia belum menentukan universitas yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia tidak bisa keluar apartemen untuk survey lokasi universitas karena aku melarangnya keluar sesuai dengan ucapanmu tempo hari hyung. Ia memang tidak membantah perintahku, tapi aku yakin hanya melihat lingkungan universitas yang ia sukai lewat internet saja tetap tidak akan memuaskan hatinya." Sahut Donghae pelan, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di kepala jok mobil belakang dan memejamkan matanya ketika membayangkan wajah Eunhyuk ketika ia melarangnya untuk keluar apartemen dengan alasan apapun. Ia hanya menerima anggukan singkat dari adiknya itu tanpa mempertanyakan alasan mengapa Donghae melarangnya untuk pergi dari apartemennya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu dan juga dirinya. Aku pernah mengatakannya, kau punya reputasi yang harus kau pertahankan. Kau harus ingat pengorbananmu saat kau berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang terkenal dan digemari oleh setiap orang. Kau harus pikirkan matang-matang, jika semua orang tahu bahwa kau telah memanfaatkan ketidak tahuan mereka... Aku yakin kau pasti akan di hujat habis-habisan oleh mereka. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, adikmu tidak akan pernah bisa kuliah dengan keadaan bahwa kau tidak mengganggapnya sebagai saudaramu."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu hyung?! Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa perkataanmu seakan-akan begitu menyudutkanku hah?!" Pekik Donghae tak terima akan perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang manajer terhadap dirinya. Ia menatap nyalang wajah sang manajer yang berusia 5 tahun diatas dirinya itu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran! Semua tidak mungkin lupa akan setiap perkataanmu ketika pertama kalinya kau debut diindustri hiburan! Mereka membicarakanmu sebagai seseorang yang mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan! Kau seperti seorang pahlawan bagi mereka yang merana, karena kau adalah contoh bagi mereka untuk bangkit dari penderitaan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kebohonganmu terungkap begitu saja didepan publik! Aku tidak bisa melihat kau yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik harus menderita untuk yang kedua kalinya! Aku yakin adikmu juga pasti mengetahui semuanya! Aku yakin ia sebenarnya mengerti bahwa keberadaannya akan menyebabkan dampak buruk bagi karir kakaknya!" Seru sang manajer menahan gejolak emosinya yang hampir saja meledak dihadapan Donghae. Ia benar-benar merasa cemas dengan keadaan Donghae sekarang ini. Selama hampir tiga minggu ia bukannya tidak melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Donghae dari pemberitaan pemberitaan yang akan mengorek kehidupan bintang besar seperti pria berusia 27 tahun di sampingnya saat ini. Berbagai cara ia pikirkan untuk menghindari resiko-resiko buruk yang bisa saja terjadi kapan saja tanpa mereka sadari nanti, dan ia sudah menemukan satu cara yang mampu membuat Donghae terhindar dari scandal. Dan ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Ia tidak tahu, ia mengatakannya padaku. Bahwa ia tidak pernah peduli akan pemberitaanku di acara televisi ataupun di majalah, selama aku meninggalkannya dengan bibi di Ilsan." Donghae mengusap wajahnya ketika rasa cemas tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Pikirannya berkecambuk akibat perkataan yang baru saja manajernya katakan pada dironya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika memang benar Eunhyuk telah mengetahuinya? Mengetahui bahwa ia dulu membohongi publik dan tidak menganggapnya ada? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya Eunhyuk telah mengetahui semua kebenaran?

"Apa kau yakin ia tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Di, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku... Ia... Ia tidak pernah... Astaga, ini tidak masuk akal..." Gumam Donghae lirih. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gusar, apakah jangan-jangan sebenarnya Eunhyuk sedang membohonginya? Jangan sampai ini terjadi! Ia tidak ingin adiknya tahu akan perkataan tololnya saat ia debut dahulu. Astaga, apa yang ia lakukan dulu adalah pemikiran sempitnya untuk segera mencapai kesuksesan dan membenahi kehidupannya yang sempat hancur. Ia hanya orang yang terhilang dan membutuhkan pengakuan publik, bahwa dia adalah orang yang sebatang kara yang mampu memperbaharui hidupnya dengan kerja keras, mengakuinya sebagai orang hebat yang mampu berjalan demi kesuksesan ditengah kerasnya dunia, dan ia berharap dengan menciptakan kebohongan itu... Ia dapat segera melupakan sosok itu dalam hidupnya, melupakan hasrat terpendam itu, dan meninggalkan bayang-bayang kelam masa lalunya yang sangat menyakitkan.

Ia mengusap wajahnya, membayangkan reaksi Eunhyuk jika pria manis itu benar-benar telah mendengar pengakuannya dulu ketika ia baru memulai karirnya di dunia hiburan. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa sakitnya hati Eunhyuk ketika mendengar ucapannya yang begitu mengerikan dan sangat kejam itu.

"Aku berharap ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui semua kesalahanku dulu hyung." Ucap Donghae, seraya memandang wajah sang manajer dengan tatapan kosong. Ia takut, sungguh ia takut mengetahui kebenaran. Jika benar Eunhyuk telah mengetahui semuanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Manajer bermarga Kim itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia menepuk pundak pria bermarga Lee itu, menyalurkan ketenangan supaya pria itu bisa kembali berpikir jernih.

"Lupakan saja masalah itu, sebaiknya kau mulai memikirkan rencana untuk menyelamatkanmu dari semua hal yang telah kau mulai. Sebelum kau dan Eunhyuk terluka, pikirkanlah baik-baik keputusanmu untuk membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu." Kata manajer itu kepada Donghae yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai penyanggah.

"Ponselmu berdering. Sepertinya itu dari Erri."Sambung sang manajer, ketika melihat ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak begitu saja di tengah-tengah kursi belakang mobil van mereka. Ia menangkap sebuah nama familiar yang terpampang jelas dari layar ponsel putih milik Donghae itu, nama seorang aktris wanita keturunan Jepang Korea yang tengah digosipkan berpacaran dengan aktor dibawah naungannya itu.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli dengannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terdiam cukup lama diatas balkon kamarnya yang menghadap langsung dengan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari ini. Sudah hampir dua hari ia seorang diri di dalam apartemen besar milik kakaknya yang memang bekerja sebagai seorang public figure.

Ia memang tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, bahkan ia menyetujui saja keputusan sang kakak yang melarangnya untuk keluar dari apartemen milik Donghae. Ia tidak akan pernah mencoba mempertanyakan alasannya, kenapa dan mengapa kepada sang kakak yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Ia tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan apapun asalkan Donghae mau hidup bersamanya didunia yang fana ini.

Dahulu ia dan Donghae memang sangatlah dekat, bahkan banyak orang yang selalu memuji ikatan tali persaudaraan mereka yang begitu erat dan mesra. Baginya Donghae adalah sosok kakak yang paling ia sayangi sejak ia mampu mengenali pria itu sebagai seorang kakak tertuanya. Hari-hari kebersamaan mereka begitu indah, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi dalam keluarganya.

Eunhyuk sontak mencengkram kuat kedua lututnya yang sejak tadi ia tekuk hingga menyentuh dadanya. Bayangan mengerikan tentang kejadian itu kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Teriakan yang memekakan telinga, caci maki, dan juga darah yang mengalir dari pelipis Donghae, begitu jelas dalam ingatannya meskipun saat itu ia masih berusia 7 tahun.

Semua terjadi karena tragedi yang tidak pernah ia mengerti mengapa Donghae melakukan hal asing itu terhadap dirinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu, hingga kematian kedua orangtuanya menjadi akhir pertemuannya dengan Donghae.

Semua berubah, sampai ia memahami dengan sendirinya apa yang saat itu telah Donghae lakukan kepada dirinya. Melakukan sesuatu hal keji yang begitu menyakiti hati ayah dan juga ibunya, melakukan sesuatu yang membuat pria itu harus meninggalkannya sendirian bersama dengan sang bibi di Ilsan.

Melakukan sesuatu yang entah mengapa tidak bisa ia tolak dan begitu menyenangkan hingga menggelitik perutnya. Wajahnya merona hebat ketika membayangkan wajah sang kakak yang menatapnya penuh gairah. Usianya hanya 7 tahun, tapi Eunhyuk dapat merasakan dengan jelas sentuhan lembut dari Donghae akan setiap jengkal tubuh mungilnya.

Saat itu ia dan Donghae tanpa busana...

 _Ting Tong!_

Eunhyuk tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara bell apartemen milik kakaknya berbunyi. Mungkinkah Donghae sudah pulang? Tanpa berpikir panjang, Eunhyuk segera bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari menuju pintu apartemen Donghae. Ia menggenggam knop pintu, dan mendorongnya keluar hingga memperlihatkan seseorang berdiri dengan anggun dihadapannya.

Eunhyuk tertegun ketika mendapati sesosok wanita cantik tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum manis yang terpantri indah diwajah keturunan darah campuran kebangsaan Jepang dan Korea milik wanita itu.

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari paras cantiknya, ia sempat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal tiba-tiba membukakan pintu apartemen milik aktor terkenal Lee Donghae.

"Hallo, apa tuan Donghae ada di dalam?" Sapa wanita itu, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara mereka berdua. Eunhyuk yang mengerti tujuan kedatangan wanita itu, sontak tersenyum kikuk melihat betapa mempesonanya wanita itu.

"Hm, Donghae hyung sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ia sedang ada jadwal syuting diluar kota, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan pulang." Jawab Eunhyuk gugup seraya menggaruk pipinya yang terasa tidak gatal.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku menunggunya didalam?" Tanya wanita itu lembut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera memasuki apartemen milik pria yang ia sukai, tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Eunhyuk yang tidak ia kenal.

Eunhyuk hanya terdiam ketika wanita itu melewati tubuhnya dan memasuki apartemen Donghae tanpa adanya rasa sungkan sedikitpun. Seakan wanita itu sudah terbiasa memasuki apartemen sang kakak.

Tunggu dulu. Terbiasa memasuki apartemen sang kakak? Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu adalah...

"Ngomong-ngomong kau siapa ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tanya wanita berpakaian serba hitam itu kepada Eunhyuk. Ia memalingkan wajahnya guna untuk melihat dengan seksama sosok asing yang telah memasuki kediaman pujaan hati wanita itu, dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya.

Eunhyuk tak bergeming akan tatapan menyeledik yang dilayangkan oleh wanita itu kepada dirinya, ia hanya terdiam sejenak tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir merah wanita cantik itu, ia hanya membalas tatapan wanita itu dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan oleh wanita itu.

"Aku... Petugas kebersihan yang dipanggil oleh tuan Lee Donghae untuk membersihkan apartemennya, nona." Jawab Eunhyuk sekenanya. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menutup pintu apartemen milik Donghae. "Sebaiknya anda tunggu saja didalam kamarnya, saya sedang membereskan ruang tamu. Mohon maklumi." Lanjut Eunhyuk, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan wanita itu dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak disebelah ruang makan disudut apartemen.

Eunhyuk mendesah pelan, melepas rasa gugup yang sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan dihadapan wanita cantik bersurai hitam berkilau itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya, sebelum menjongkokan dirinya di ruang dapur apartemen milik Donghae.

"Ya Tuhan, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!" Bisiknya pelan, ia mengusap wajahnya gusar. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk.

"I, ini demi kebaikan Donghae hyung. Tidak apa-apa, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kampung halamanku untuk memulai kehidupanku baru sejak kepergian orang tuaku yang telah meninggalkanku di dunia ini seorang diri. Aku tidak memiliki saudara ataupun keluarga selain orang tuaku, hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaniku dan membiarkanku kesepian... Aku berusaha merintis karirku dengan hanya bermodalkan tekad bulat saja saat itu, bahwa pasti aku bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan."**_

 _Semua terekam jelas dalam ingatannya..._

 _Dari setiap kata yang terucap..._

 _Semua terlihat begitu nyata dalam ingatannya..._

 _Ia tak seharusnya mendengar kalimat menyakitkan yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

 _Ia tak menyangka orang itu benar-benar telah melupakan keberadaannya saat itu._

 _Namun akal sehatnya tak mampu ia kendalikan, ketika seorang pria yang sangat ia kenal tiba-tiba saja telah berdiri dengan senyum hangat didepan rumah bibinya. Menyapanya, memanggil namanya, dan membawanya tinggal bersama dengan pria itu..._

 _Ia tak pernah menyangkanya sama sekali. Pria itu, pria yang dulu pernah membuangnya, pria yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya, telah kembali padanya dengan sosok yang berbeda. Sosok bintang yang dicintai oleh banyak orang, bermula dari suatu kebohongan demi sebuah kepopuleran semata._

 _Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak kehadiran pria itu lagi, ia tak bisa menampar pria itu ketika sosok itu datang kedalam hidupnya lagi, ia tak bisa memakinya, mencelanya, bahkan untuk sekedar membenci pria itu ia tidak bisa!_

 _Ia hanya ingin hidup bersama pria itu, masa bodo dengan rasa sakit yang telah orang itu lakukan padanya. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu, asalkan Donghae membiarkannya tetap tinggal disisi pria tampan itu._

 _Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apapun ketika pria menawan itu telah kembali lagi padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah peduli akan berita-berita kehidupan pria rupawan itu, berpura-pura seakan ia tak mengetahui fakta menyakitkan yang pernah terucapkan dari bibir tipis itu._

 _Masa bodo dengan itu semua, ia tidak peduli apapun asalkan dirinya bisa hidup bersama dengan pria itu. Biarpun hanya sementara, setidaknya ia ingin menikmati kebersamaan yang tidak pernah terbayarkan dengan Donghae._

 _Tidak apa-apa, ia akan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa sakit itu... Asal Donghae mau hidup bersama dengan dirinya..._

 _Meskipun hanya sesaat._

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan wajahnya ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria yang begitu ia kenal. Pria yang selalu ia harapkan untuk selalu hidup bersamanya, menemani hari-harinya dan menyayangi dirinya.

Sosok itu segera memasuki kamar Eunhyuk dengan tatapan datar yang sulit di mengerti oleh pria manis yang tak bergeming juga dari ranjangnya. Ia hanya membalas dalam diam tatapan Donghae yang mengarah padanya.

"Hyung."

"Sepertinya aku lupa melarangmu untuk tidak menerima siapapun masuk kedalam apartemen kita." Ujar Donghae dengan suara berat. Pria itu menghela nafas panjang sebelum menghampiri Eunhyuk dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping pria manis itu.

"Maaf." Sahut Eunhyuk lirih. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan meremas kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bertanya ketika aku selalu melarangmu dengan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal?"

"Apa?" Eunhyuk sontak mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Donghae yang sepertinya tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari wajah Eunhyuk yang selalu merona itu.

Donghae menyelami kedua bola mata bening itu dengan penuh selidik. Perkataan sang manajer beberapa jam yang lalu kini selalu menghantui pikirannya akan kejujuran Eunhyuk padanya. Apakah adiknya ini benar-benar tidak mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya? Apakah benar adiknya tidak mempedulikan kehidupan keartisannya sejak dulu? Atau jangan-jangan, Eunhyuk mengetahui segalanya dan membohonginya? Tapi kenapa?

"Apa kau..."

"Kau tahu jawabannya hyung." Sergah Eunhyuk, sebelum Donghae sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tersenyum simpul ketika melihat wajah tak terbaca dari pria bersurai hitam kebiruan di sampingnya yang kini hanya terdiam tanpa membalas perkataannya. "Kau tahu hyung."

"Aku tak mengerti." Dengus Donghae ketika mendapatkan senyum jenaka yang terpancar dari wajah Eunhyuk. Sepertinya anak itu sedang menguji dirinya.

"Hyung tidak perlu mengerti. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang. Kita kembali hidup bersama." Ucap Eunhyuk lembut. Senyum pria itu begitu manis, hingga mampu membuat Donghae terpesona.

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan gejolak hatinya yang ingin sekali memeluk Eunhyuk dan memberikannya sebuah kecupan memabukan yang selama ini tidak bisa ia berikan pada pria berparas lembut itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Donghae, sebelum memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari sorot mata lugu itu. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika penyesalan itu tiba-tiba saja kembali memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Jika kau memang benar-benar mengetahui sesuatu, aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya kenapa aku melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucap Donghae tanpa mendengarkan perkataan Eunhyuk yang memanggil namanya.

"Donghae hyung."

"Mengenai wanita tadi..." Donghae menoleh, kembali menatap serius wajah Eunhyuk yang selalu memerangkap dirinya sejak dahulu.

"Kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dia hanyalah wanita bodoh yang selalu mengejar-ngejar sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki." Ucap Donghae tajam. Belum sempat Eunhyuk mencerna perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Donghae, pria bertubuh kekar itu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Eunhyuk dan mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan lembut. Kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dan segera beranjak dari kamar Eunhyuk.

"Tidurlah, sudah larut." Gumam Donghae tanpa menatap Eunhyuk yang terkejut karena perbuatan Donghae pada adiknya itu, sebelum ia benar-benar menutup pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mengarahkan jemarinya tepat didepan bibirnya yang baru saja merasakan sensasi memabukan, merasakan sentuhan bibir Donghae yang mendarat di bibir merahnya.

"A, apa ini?"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, Erri baru saja datang ke apartemenku." Ucap Donghae pelan kepada seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi dengan ponsel miliknya, seraya mengusap wajah lelahnya. "Dia bertemu dengan Eunhyuk."

 _"APA?! Lalu apa yang terjadi?!"_

"Entahlah, setelah aku pulang wanita itu sudah berada dikamarku dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tentang keberadaan Eunhyuk. Tapi ia sempat mengancamku akan membongkar semua kebusukanku jika aku tidak menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya." Terang Donghae gusar. Pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang, menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya yang bebas dan tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel miliknya yang tertengger di telinganya.

 _"Aigo! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Hal ini sangat bahaya jika dibiarkan Donghae! Kenapa kau tidak turuti saja permintaannya?!"_

"Hyung! Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong! Aku tidak menyukai wanita itu!" Dengus Donghae kesal menanggapi perkataan sang manajer yang terkesan menyudutkannya. Bagaimanapun juga dihatinya telah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang telah lama menempatinya. Ia telah menolak wanita itu berkali-kali, namun wanita itu tetap tak bergeming untuk mengejarnya tanpa rasa lelah sedikitpun.

 _"Hah, Baiklah. Aku yakin dia pasti hanya menggertakmu saja. Kau lebih baik segera beristrahat, besok kau harus syuting lagi."_

"Ya." Sahut Donghae pelan, sebelum mendengarkan nada terputus dari sebrang ponselnya. Ia sontak melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah dan membuka kedua matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam.

Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan menerawang, seraya mengarahkan jemari tangannya di antara kedua belah bibir tipisnya yang tanpa ia kontrol telah menyentuh bibir ranum semanis madu milik adiknya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu.

"Maaf, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya." Gumam Donghae entah pada siapa.

Hanya ada ruang kosong, yang selalu menyiksanya di dalam kehampaan dunia. Hanya ada rasa sakit, ketika ia mencoba untuk menahan segala gairah yang membuatnya selalu mabuk kepayang. Seandainya saja masa lalu itu memudar dengan mudah di dalam ingatannya. Seandainya saja pria manis itu bukanlah orang yang memiliki garis ikatan yang sama dengan dirinya. Seandainya saja... Seandainya ia bisa mengatakannya...

"Sayang, aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berkacamata itu meletakkan ponselnya setelah ia memutuskan sambungan panggilannya dengan Donghae tadi. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar, sebelum meraih sebuah benda berbentuk kertas yang tersemat didalam saku mantelnya yang telah tergantung apik di sisi lemari kamar tidurnya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, berharap ini adalah pilihan terbaik yang akan mampu menyelamatkan karir Donghae jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan bagi pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Inikah waktunya? Maaf Donghae, ini demi kebaikanmu. Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terdiam, mengamati seseorang yang saat ini tengah mempersiapkan segala keperluannya untuk jadwal kegiatannya hari ini. Bersiap untuk kembali meninggalkan Eunhyuk di dalam apartemen mewah milik pria bermarga Lee itu, hanya seorang diri.

Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika pria itu tak kunjung mengajaknya bicara sejak mereka sarapan tadi pagi. Pria itu hanya diam, tanpa memandangnya yang saat ini tengah berdiri didepan kamar saudara kandungnya itu.

Donghae yang mengetahui keberadaan Eunhyuk di depan pintu kamarnya, hanya mampu mendesah pelan sebelum membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae kepada Eunhyuk yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hyu, hyung mendiamiku."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Sahut Donghae cepat seraya mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang miliknya, meraih sneakers bermotif hitam putih yang ia letakkan di bawah ranjang dan mengenakannya diantara kedua kakinya yang telah terbalut oleh kaus kaki putih.

"Tidak, hyung sejak tadi mendiamiku. A, aku tahu itu." Sergah Eunhyuk gusar. Ia berniat mendekati Donghae, namun pria tampan itu melarangnya untuk memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku tidak merasa sedang mendiamimu. Sudahlah, aku harus segera pergi menuju lokasi syuting." Donghae segera beranjak dari kamarnya, berjalan melewati tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri kaku didepan pintu kamarnya. Membiarkan adik manisnya itu mengikuti langkahnya menuju pintu keluar apartemen milik Donghae.

"Soal semalam! Ke, kenapa hyung lakukan itu?!" Seru Eunhyuk, sebelum Donghae membuka pintu keluar apartemen mewah itu.

Donghae terpaku ditempatnya berdiri ketika mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terlontar begitu saja dari bibir ranum milik pria manis yang tengah berdiri dibelakang punggungnya.

Donghae baru saja menyadari kesalahan fatalnya ketika ia telah membuka matanya saat pagi hari menjelang. Kesalahan yang tanpa sadar telah memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut itu pada bibir merekah milik Eunhyuk yang begitu memabukkan gairahnya, yang telah lama tersembunyi dari siapapun kecuali sang manajer yang telah mengetahui segala kebusukannya.

Seharusnya ia dapat mengontrol hasratnya, seharusnya ia tidak melakukan itu kepada Eunhyuk, ia belum siap untuk mengatakan sebuah kebenaran yang tidak seharusnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Ini bukan saatnya melakukan hal itu, namun hasratnya tak mampu ia bendung ketika tatapan jernih itu tersirat begitu banyak menyimpan makna yang tak mampu ia selami. Ia hanya ingin tahu sebuah kebenaran dibalik tatapan hangat itu ketika Eunhyuk menatap matanya, ia ingin tahu apa yang pria manis itu simpan didalam hatinya, dan ia hanya ingin mengetahui segala kejujuran yang tersimpan rapi di balik bibir Eunhyuk yang selalu melumpuhkan akal sehatnya.

Ia mencium pria manis itu hanya karena ingin Eunhyuk tahu isi hatinya yang telah lama tersimpan bersamaan dengan bayangan masa lalu yang telah ia perbuat pada Eunhyuk, bahwa seseorang yang telah memiliki hatinya adalah pria manis itu. Bukan wanita bernama Erri itu, ataupun orang lain. Melainkan hanya adiknya, hanya Eunhyuk seorang yang memiliki segala yang ada pada dirinya. Tapi ia belum siap untuk mengatakannya kepada Eunhyuk. Ia butuh waktu agar Eunhyuk mau menerima kondisinya yang telah terjerat oleh pesona pria manis itu sejak ia mengenalnya sebagai seorang adik, sejak ia mengajari pria itu memanggil namanya dengan sebutan _Donghae._

"Kau tahu jawabannya. Kau sangat tahu itu, Eunhyuk-ah." Ujar Donghae tanpa berniat untuk membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Eunhyuk. "Aku harus pergi. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam apartemen tanpa adanya ijin dariku. Siapapun itu." Lanjut Donghae seraya meraih knop pintu apartemennya dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk didalam apartemen miliknya dalam keheningan yang menyelimuti hati Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terduduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen mewah itu, tatapan matanya tampak meredup ketika mengingat perkataan Donghae yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _"Kau tahu jawabannya, kau sangat tahu itu."_

Pria manis itu tertawa miris memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua. 10 tahun bukan berarti ia tidak menyadari perasaan itu. Dan pada akhirnya ia mengerti alasan mengapa Donghae meninggalkannya.

Semua ini terjadi karena perasaan itu mulai bangkit tanpa disadarinya, hasrat dan gairah yang seharusnya tercipta dari dua orang berbeda, dan tidak terikat oleh hubungan darah apapun. Akan tetapi saat ini mereka berada di luar batas dari hasrat itu sendiri, melewati batas kewajaran manusia untuk memiliki rasa sayang terhadap suatu ikatan darah.

Ia kembali mengingat penyatuan itu, penyatuan yang ia pikir hanyalah sebuah permainan menyenangkan yang di ajarkan oleh Donghae padanya ketika usianya masih 7 tahun. Penyatuan tubuh yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti saat itu, hingga ia menyadari ada hal lain yang telah disembunyikan Donghae dari dirinya.

Pantas saja eomma begitu kecewa ketika melihat Donghae memperlakukan Eunhyuk seperti itu, melecehkan Eunhyuk dan mengkhianati perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu. Pantas saja appa begitu marah dan sangat malu, hingga ia tega menghajar Donghae tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun.

Semua ini karena perasaan menyakitkan yang telah Donghae sembunyikan dari Eunhyuk, perasaan yang membuat pria itu meninggalkannya dan tidak mengakuinya sebagai adik kandung Donghae.

Semua hanya menduga-duga, ia butuh kepastian, ia butuh perkataan jujur dari Donghae.

Ia ingin tahu jawaban yang ia tahu, apakah benar seperti yang dirasakan Donghae?

Benarkah Donghae mencintainya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf ya, kayaknya ini ga bisa jadi twoshoot -_-"" aku coba buat menyempitkan ide, tapi malah ngalir gitu aja hingga sepanjang ini. Akhir2 ini lagi sibuk mempersiapkan acara natal buat anak-anak di gereja, tadinya udh berfikir bakal bikin twoshoot aja. tapi gtw deh klo bener2 twoshoot bakal sepanjang apa. wkwkwkwk hayati ga kuat beuh. Jadi maafkan aku ya klo ini akhirnua jd 3shoot. gak apa kan? aku bakal usahakan bakal lanjutin chap berikutnya secepat yang ku bisa ya.

Ahh ff ini spesial ku buat untuk Naehyuk aka riri, gimana chap kali ini? gak yakin ini nyambung apa enggak, rasanya mls bgt baca dr awal wkwkwk kepanjangan. tapi semoga suka yaa rii hehehe

ehem untuk seseorang yang sedang pusing dengan tugasnya, maaf sepertinya aku ga bisa ngasih ff ini twoshoot u.u Rinn, maaf ya.. habis aku terlanjur janji mau publish hari kamis, tapi nyatanya blm tamat juga. jadi mau gak mau aki bikin 3shoot aja ya?

Baiklahh, untuk para readerssss makasih banyak ya udah mau mampir baca ff ini. Semoga tidak bosan2 membaca karyaku disini, sekali lagi terima kasiihhhh.

#Bow


End file.
